<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Freudian Slip by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300445">A Freudian Slip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother/Brother Incest, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darrel Curtis/Ponyboy Curtis, Darrel Curtis/Ponyboy Curtis/Sodapop Curtis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Freudian Slip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daddy?” Ponyboy asked a Freudian slip that sent Darry slipping into an awakening. Something about hearing Ponyboy call him that sent him reeling. He was now even more desperate to protect his baby brother- or to prove that he could.<br/>“What did you just call me, Ponyboy?” Darry asked, his deep baritone rumbling like a predator’s purring. It made Ponyboy’s stomach jelly.<br/>“Darry?” Ponyboy said, genuinely not catching his slip of the tongue.<br/>“Nope, that wasn’t it,” Darry shook his head.<br/>“What did I call you then, if you know anyways.” Ponyboy sulked, not liking this game.<br/>Darry raised an eyebrow, taking Ponyboy’s face in his hands. “You didn’t realize, baby?”<br/>“I swear I called you Darry!” Ponyboy huffed, meeting his eyes with a fire of insistence.<br/>Darry chuckled awkwardly. “Ponyboy, baby, you called me Daddy,” the elder said, looking at his youngest brother nervously.<br/>Ponyboy began to blush, his heart pounding with shame. “I didn’t mean to say that. I meant Darry. Sorry.” He looked away.<br/>Darry pet his hair gently. “It’s fine… I actually- well-.” He took a deep breath to steady his nerves.<br/>“Well?” Ponyboy asked, meeting his eyes once more with a confused, furrowed brow. He really knew how to pull at the heartstrings. Without trying, he was adorable.<br/>Darry gave a warm little smile. “Sorry, Ponyboy, I don’t know how to say this without making things weird.”<br/>“You mean weirder,” Ponyboy said astutely. Despite the fact he was dating both of his brothers, he knew it was a far cry from normalcy, making it, well, weird. Compared to that, how weird could Darry make things? “You may as well tell me,” Ponyboy said finally.<br/>Darry sighed, an uneven smile cocked on his face. “You sure are smart, baby,” he said. But what if it went wrong? He hesitated.<br/>“That’s what y’all say,” Ponyboy laughed. “Now come on, y’know I ain’t gonna abandon you over something just being weird.”<br/>Darry blushed. Right-of course. He sighed, giving him a sheepish look. “Well… I liked when you called me that. Made me feel like I was taking care of you real well. I want to take care of you, baby.”<br/>Ponyboy paused, processing the information. He was 22 now, and Darry had been his guardian during the formative years of teenagerhood. In a lot of ways, he was like a daddy to him when he didn’t have one.<br/>He’d earned the title for sure.<br/>Ponyboy looked at Darry, who looked a bit nervous. Probably because of the pause. He did his absolute best not to smirk, deciding to pander to Darry’s wishes. “Well, if it makes my daddy happy, I can do it.” He smiled innocently, ever the actor because he felt like a devil.<br/>Darry sucked in a breath as electricity went up his spine. He was so fucking cute, but he knew Ponyboy was doing it for a reaction. Brat. “You don’t gotta make a show out of it, baby. And ya don’t have to do it if you don’t like it.”<br/>Ponyboy, ever the quick learner, dropped the act. He was curious anyway- he almost liked calling Darry daddy. “I understand, Daddy,” he said casually, and in doing so he gave himself happy butterflies in his stomach. Maybe he could get used to this.<br/>Darry bit his lip. Yeah, it was better when he said it casually- like it was natural. And it almost seemed like he liked it. “That’s right, baby, I’m gonna take care of you.” He pet Ponyboy’s hair, a warm smile on his face.<br/>Ponyboy gulped, feelings of love and safety enveloping him. It made him feel small in a good way.<br/>Darry watched, thrilled to realize that his baby liked it. He decided to kick it up a notch. “Baby, I think Micky Mouse is on. Why don’t you go start watching that?”<br/>“Uh-” Ponyboy nodded. “Okay, Daddy,” he said, giving in out of curiosity and desire.<br/>Darry ruffled his hair, before going to get him a glass of chocolate milk and some cake. He came back to Ponyboy sitting in front of the TV. He set up a tray table.<br/>“Baby?” He asked, sitting on the couch.<br/>“Yeah, Daddy?”<br/>“Come sit in my lap. I got you some snacks.”<br/>Ponyboy did so, and they both found their lives to be enhanced, so that was the start of Darry’s new title and role.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>